Eternally Meant to Be
by Fantasy Enforcer
Summary: It's not over. Mark's three children have inherited the responsibly. But they are running out of time.


**~ This is my first Fanfic. I hope that I don't fail, even though I can't really hope that the inevitable doesn't happen. Anyway this chapter will not be that long; I'm experimenting with the story. Please review! I need to know if this is worth finishing. Hobey Ho lets go. ~**

You were right. Your paranoid, intellectual, engrossing self was right. Though I can believe I doubted you. Your intelligent mind is much too curious for Allie or Me to believe.

Though you must be surprised of how you got this. But trust me, once this is all explained, everything will be understood.

You need to get home. Now. Something is about to happen.

But first of all I need to tell you what the hell I'm talking about. I can imagine you there, uneven eyebrows and a very confused mind. Hearing from your sister, Claire Dimond the trouble making, slightly perverted, sarcastic girl in a serious manner? It's pretty weird right?

Our Dad, Mark Dimond was not who we thought he was. Now, this may sound like I am fooling you. But you must trust me.

Our father was an intergalactic traveler that saved the world. Take it back, he saved Halla. All of my life the evidence was right in front of me. Now the pieces will be combined, slowly and steadily.

I hope that you will read all this because believe it or not, Teddy Dimond, I need your help…

x

Teddy's astonishment had gone alpine. As soon as he had read, "I need your help" he was feeling nauseated.

His dad, Mark Dimond had died five years ago. Him and his sister Claire were very close siblings, and had been since their father died. They were both 25, unlike their older sibling, Annie who is 30. She had a more progressive personality.

Annie got married when she was 26. She had the role of exemplar in the Dimond family. While Claire was an agitator, and Teddy an intellect, she was a receptive, overachieving, smart, formal girl. She lived in Colorado with her two kids and husband.

Claire on the other hand, was a perfect example of a throe. She enjoyed to talk back, to get in fights, and to be unnecessarily sarcastic. She had a "talent" for manipulating any sentence her siblings could say into something perverted. She was always very flirty, always bearing a relationship with not only boys, but also some girls.

Yet, Claire needed the paranoid Teddy's help. And… now? Seriously? He was on his way to a date with his somewhat-girlfriend Alexia.

Teddy and Claire lived in Stony Brook, Connecticut. They were on vacation with Alexia Stone and her brother, Mike in Santa Fe, New Mexico.

He was walking towards the room around the Hotel Santa Fe when his ring twitched. He inherited it from his father and never could identify the material it was made of.

He walked into a restroom when it twitched again. "What the heck!"

For once his paranoia was proven useful. His eyes slowly widened as the ring enlarged. He threw it on the floor while backing up, flummoxed. The ring sprayed light, blinding him.

After the flash a scroll appeared. Teddy couldn't comprehend this. He started to refuse the curiosity of what the hell was happening. Whatever happened was incomprehensible. He knew that he shouldn't touch it. But somehow, he felt like it was meant to be to explore this thing.

So he gave in to the inevitable.

With his body shaking intensely, he slowly reached for the folded paper. As he reached for it he saw something. A word. One, frightening word: _Teddy._

x

He stood there, astonished. This was physically impossible. His curiosity was enlarging by the microsecond. He had so many questions. Why? From who? How? The questions were enduring. But he knew that some of the questions would be answered in he unfolded the paper.

Finally, he stood up straight, gathered his courage, and he unfolded the letter.

He stumbled. _"You were right…"_ For years he had investigated all of his father's stories. They all seemed, somehow real. Recently his paranoia had taken a turn. Every day he found something that fit in Mark's "made up" stories.

He recognized the letter in Claire's writing. Claire had always called him wrong or stupid for exploring. Now that she accepted his thoughts he was startled.

He moved his eyes across the paper, embracing the thesis that he had been looking for. The more he read, the more he knew it was right. He had occupied the last three years of his life, coming so close to this.

But, as he finished the short letter, he knew it wasn't done. "_I need your help…"_

As if on cue his ring activated. Catching his attention immediately. He grabbed the new paper, he was surprised himself of how he wasn't scared of all of this.

As he read the new paper his eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He couldn't comprehend this. It was impossible.

He needed to go back to the room. He turned around- and saw a nicely dressed man, tensely staring him down. He remembered then that he was in a public restroom.

"Oh, I-I was just leaving." Teddy shuddered out, hauling his things out of the room.

"You know too much already," The man said, coming closer while reaching into his pocket.

"Ex-excuse me?" Teddy said, confused.

The big man pulled out a syringe, filled with a green liquid.

Teddy slowly backed away, wide-eyed.

"W-who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, kid." The man said, stabbing Teddy.

Then everything went black.


End file.
